in_a_locked_roomfandomcom-20200215-history
Stories: Whatever Happened to T3PK?
Following the events of Stare into the Dragon Soul, Whatever Happened to T3PK? follows along DJayKn1ght's characters and the subplot he'd started before his hiatus. Note that this takes place during the events of Season 2, and leaves off right after or during the episode(s) Stare into the Dragon Soul and The Dream Dimension. Plot Stuck contemplating on who matters more after his argument with Pea Jay, Kelvin is forced to help save The Sanctum, find his friends, and stop Clem. Meanwhile, Pea encounters a distraught mother trying to get to her child. As the rooms get more dangerous, and the looming threat of an attack endangers the Sanctum, everyone is in a race against time to try to save what they want. Cast * Kelvin Degries * Pea Jay * Piff (Dragon) * Zeus Ree * Clementine Bloom * Hunt Dahl * Sasha Reese * Sarah Reese * Derek Greene * L Q * Craig Mercier * Lowell Morales * Gabryl Percy * Fr. Tristan Valdez * Jacqui * Trenton Story Part One Clem: Dark, isolating, and creepy. Perfect for people like you. Everything was dark. Finally, it seemed as if they’d reached their destination. He was pushed to the floor and felt the bang of some doors close. ~Flashback~ Pea's Father: HARDER! STRONGER! *to Pea's brother*As for you, you’re weak! Get up! Neither of you are worth it! I never should’ve been with her! Now I’m stuck with you two, and had to leave my life behind! Pea: *to his brother* I’m so sorry. Pea's Father: No, don’t be! Pea turned around. It was his father yelling; of course it was. He hated him. Pea: *whispering* Don’t worry. When I get older, I’ll protect us from him. Apparently his dad had heard him. Pea's Father: Sure, sure. The next day, Pea found himself packing anything that he owned, which was close to none. He got kicked out of the house, both literally and figuratively. Anger burned inside of him as his face made contact with the cement. He turned around and looked back at the house with rage. That was something he was going to try his best to forget, to dig into a grave and lock up forever. He would never come back nor explore that part of his past ever again. Pea: *muttering an oath* I promise I won’t leave you, brother. I’ll find a way to help you… ~Present-Day~ Clem (outside): We won't be gone for long. Protect the camp... or else... Normally he’d make a haste and escape for her idiotic decision leave, but this time, he’d given up. He wasn’t going to do anything… there was nothing for him out there… ~~ As the guards followed Clem and pushed their captive into the building, Sasha glanced back at her cabin, wondering what she’d just done. As if on cue, she jumped as she heard Derek. Derek: A knife!? You’re hiding a knife? What are you planning!? Sasha: You idiot! It’s called a secret for a reason. Derek: Why? Sasha: You’re not going to help me, so it’s none of your concern. Derek: If they catch you- Sasha: Yeah, I know, coward... All you care is whether or not you live! Since when have you tried to care about others? Derek: *fearfully* Also, that conversation last night… it never… err… it never happened… Sasha: Sure, fine, whatever. You’re horribly selfish. Derek didn’t seem to hear, but he looked satisfied and walked away. Part Two Clem stared at her newly acquired time traveling watch with glee. Suddenly, someone burst into the room. She turned around and waved him off not to worry about it, but he shook his head. Her helper cleared his throat and handed her something. Clem looked at it with wide eyes, and immediately ordered her assistants to prepare to leave. She looked back at the watch and the pendant, afraid to leave it, but she decided it’d be alright. Her guards were trustworthy. '' Clem: Are you positive? Man: The dragons themselves apparently spotted a colorful book dropped in the eastern side of Dragon Soul. They report seeing three figures running around in the area. Clem: That’s them; the rest of them! Alright, move out! *to the man* We won’t be gone for long, but you cannot tell anyone. Also, don’t let anyone near the watch and pendant! Man: Why can’t you take it with you? Clem: Inter-dimensional travel isn’t safe with it. That’s all, we won’t be gone long. Take care of the camp, or else. *quickly walks away* ''She got onto the truck and drove off quickly with a small group near her in case something bad would happen. At the same time, Sasha had run off into her cabin for the knife. Clem had left. She scrambled back into the cabin and started packing her things to leave. She had to escape while Clem was gone or security would be cracked back up again. She glanced at the knife she’d set on the table and stared at it. She sighed and shoved the knife away. No- she wasn’t going to kill. She wasn’t going to do that. Sasha opened the door and found Derek standing there, startled. Derek: Um… hi? Sasha: *angrily* What do you want? Derek: I knew you were leaving! Sasha: Why are you so displeased? It’s not like you’d care! All you do is whine and pout and act all scared... Why do YOU care!? Derek: ...I... don’t know... Sasha: Yeah, I didn't think so. Derek: Because... you’ll die out there Sasha: I know that’s not it... Derek: *sighs* ...If you get caught trying to escape, I might get in trouble, too… She couldn’t speak. Her hatred towards him suddenly rose tremendously. She marched out the door and shoved Derek out of the way, with a sort of satisfaction doing so. Derek: You won’t make it far out there! Sasha: I know my way around! Derek: But, you don’t know the way out of our world! You can’t navigate the rooms out there, either. You need an outsider! Sasha: Outsider? The rooms? I think I can- Derek: No, there’s a lot, and you don’t know what’s going on out there. Sasha: Wait, what? Derek: You’re going to get lost out there… Sasha was now completely confused. She paused to think, then came with a realization. Sasha: Thank you… thanks for doing this… Derek: *confused* No problem? I guess? Sasha: Come on, we can leave before she gets back. Derek: Wait, what? No, no no nonono nooooo... I'm not going! I was only warning you...! Sasha: Wha- Bu- what- you said- Derek: No! I just warned you that you’ll get lost! Sasha: *exasperated* Fine, then I’m going out without a guide. Derek: But… you’ll get lost! Sasha: Well, if you won’t be my guide, then I WILL get lost! Derek: But... I know someone who can. An outsider… Oh… I’m going to be in huge trouble if she finds out I suggested this to you... *glances at the building the prisoner had gone in* Sasha: The prisoner dude... He was outside... Derek: Look, I’m not supporting you, but I’m not stopping you either… just, just promise me that I had nothing to do with this, yes? Sasha: Sure, whatever... So I have to break him out? Derek: *nods and walks away nervously* Part Three Sasha: *muttering* Stupid… heavy… backpack... She found an office with a map of the place on the wall. She sighed when she saw she was on the wrong floor. Sasha: There’s a floor two?! Suddenly, she heard men patrolling the hallway. She ducked back into the office and put her back against the door, staying as silent as possible, trying to wait them out. Finally, after a ridiculously long time, the guards left. Sasha got up with her legs asleep. '' Sasha: *groaning* Stupid... dumb... guards... ''She made her way out the hallway and up the stairs, but it was horribly horrible due to her horrible legs sleeping. '' Sasha: Oh... how can this get any worse...? ''Making her way through the corridors, she located the jail area. Everything was silent at first, but apparently the prisoners realized it wasn't Clem and started clanging on their jail bars, pleading for help. Although, there was one prisoner who looked depressed, just sitting there glumly. Sasha: *whispering* Hey! You're the new one, aren't you? Come on, I'm breaking you out. Behind her, someone fake laughed really lazily, as if he didn't care. Prisoner: Nah man, that would be me... Sasha turned around, surprised. She didn't know there was anyone in that cell. The guy seemed to have been just lurking in the dark. Sasha: *walking up to him* You're the new one that got caught today? All the other prisoners: *pleading for help* No! No! It's me! It's me! Free me! Prisoner: *chuckling sarcastically* Lady, you just won a million dollars. Thank you for solving the million dollar question! *lies down onto the ground and sighs* Sasha: Hey, hey you. Stop acting like that. *pulls bag out over his head* Prisoner: You really shouldn't stick your hand into the bars like that. For all you know, I could be a serial killer. Sasha: Yeah well... I really don't have any other options right now... Come on, I'm busting you out... my name's Sasha. Pea Jay: The name's Pea Jay. But just call me Pea. And, appreciate the offer ma'am, but I'd rather rot in this heck hole. Sasha: Please, man, I really need to go right now. Pea: You got that right. Clem the ugly pink perfume plant has been gone for approximately 34 minutes now. If you had the fancy idea of breaking out right when she left, I'm assuming you ran into lunch break guards? Which is what slowed you down, ain't it? Sasha: Wow... you're uhm... cool? Come ON, stop showing off, let's go. Where'd Clem put the key to your cell? Pea: *still on the floor, shrugs defiantly* Sasha: UGHHHH. I always have to do everything for little kids... Pea: It doesn't matter... you're breaking me out just for being a guide? Well, it won't matter... Clem's just gonna catch you in the end. It won't matter. Besides, I really don't care about anything anymore... I've failed everyone, what makes you think I won't fail you? Silence Pea: *getting up surprised* Wow. I didn't know that being all glum and stuff will get people away so easil- Sasha: I'm back! Sorry, you were talking? Pea: *sighs and lies back down* I don't care anymore. Open that cell and I'm still not getting out. Sasha: *opens cell* Come on. *grabs him and tries to pull him* Wow, you're heavier than you look... Pea: It's cuz I'm ripped. Nah, you're just weak. *shrugs her off* Leave me be, go get someone else out there. Sasha: What are you? FBI? CIA? Special Task Force? Special Police? Whatever you are, I'm judging you're a really good agent dude. I mean, you could calculate everything and that explosion? Pretty smart. Pea: That wasn't smart... I caused that explosion because... because I honestly didn't care anymore... there's nothing left for me... I've lost everything... I pushed away everyone that tried to get help me and support me... That explosion? I did it so I could get caught as a diversion... Sasha: Please, man. I need you. I'm begging you. As a mother. My daughter is lost out there somewhere *breaking down* without anyone to help her... Pea: *get up again and looks at her* Now I know why you looked familiar... your daughter... Sarah? Sasha: What? *wide-eyed* How- *sniffles* how do you know? Pea: C'mon, we need to get outta here. *stands up and gives her a hand* I was with her... I told her to get away when I made myself the diversion... Sasha: *smiling, hugs him* Thank you thank you thank you thank you!!! Oh, my daughter... Pea: She's alright ma'am, but we gotta get out or WE won't be alright. Sasha: Now you're talking! The two exit the cell (with all the other prisoners banging on their cells and pleading to be released) just as the alarm bells ring. Guards: PUT YOUR HANDS UP WHERE WE CAN SEE THEM! Sasha: No... no... it can't end like this... Pea: *smiling* It won't. Part Four Piff wandered around the area, just kicking rocks around, sulking. Why'd he want to stay again? That was a dumb idea. Now he's starving and can't get any Starbucks. Except he'd never tried Starbucks before... weird... Piff: *to himself* What the HECK am I doing and thinking and muttering!? It's almost as if I'm breaking the fourth wa- Raccoon: Psst! Shush it, will ya? A raccoon walked by, half casually-half stealthily as if it was trying to look cool in front of Piff while being sneaky. Piff: Why're doing that? Raccoon: Doing what? Piff: That. Raccoon: That WHAT? Piff: THAT! Raccoon: Shush it! Are you TRYING to get us caught!? Piff: What? Raccoon: *facepalms then points to the distance* ...these dumb exotic talking animals from other worlds... yeesh... Piff: Oh crap... get down! They both get down (and the raccoon facepalms yet again) as they hide from whoever was trooping around the area with their truck. Piff: The heck are these guys doing? Raccoon: Don't know. Never seen them before. Piff: You live here? Raccoon: Yeah! Piff: HERE!? Like, here here!? But you were just muttering about exotic lands and... and you're a raccoon! In a place called DRAGON soul. DRAGON. Raccoon: So? Oh hey look, one of them's running to the driver. They stare at the man running to the driver of the farthest truck. He hands her a book... wait... the book seems familiar. Piff: Dude, the book... it seems familiar... As Piff copied what the narrator said, the raccoon originally said (without any narrators telling him what to say): L: I'm L. Piff: L? L: Yeah. L Q. Piff: Your first name is L and your last name is Q? Your FULL NAME is L Q? L: *scrunches eyebrows* I don't see what's wrong with that. What's wrong with that? Piff: *muttering* Nothing it's just that you're a raccoon... and your name... your name is LQ, and you're on a place for dragons, but you're a raccoon... I mean there WAS a centaur earlier, so I guess I can't compla- L: What're you yammering and complaining about? Anyways, look. *points to the man running to the back of the truck* Piff: They're leaving. The truck caravan backed it up, seemingly to leave and go back to where they had come from. The farthest van was in too tight of a spot to back it up, so it took a U-turn. Just as it drove by, Piff caught a glimpse of the passenger in the shotgun seat. A pink plant of some sort carrying... Kelvin's book. They drove away quickly and carefully, trying to disturb the environment as little as possible. Piff: OH MY GAWD! Dude, dude! That woman... she took my friend's book! L: And I care because...? Piff: Becaaaauuuse we thought we'd lost it. AND it's dangerous in the wrong hands. That book, apparently it makes learning magic easier by a ten-fold, maybe more! L: Ok Mr. McGeek genius right here. First off, I couldn't care less about any 'danger in the wrong hands' thing. Second, we just MET. Does it LOOK like I care about what'd happen? Piff: Well whatever she's up to, she's up to no good. L: Dude, wait wait wait. Hold up. Why're you here again? Piff: To be honest, I don't really know. I was sulking and then decided to stay when my friends left because..... oh... my parents... I need to find my parents! L: Wow, you're a real nasty bugger, you know that? Jumping from one agenda to another... Piff: So what? L: Make up your mind, either do one thing, or do the other. Doing things one at a time really helps! I mean it makes me procrastinate a lot, but I'm a lot more relaxed that way. Piff: You're right... L: Of course I'm right! I'm always right! So, either you go for your parents who you haven't seen in a while (and in comedies and sitcoms, families that you haven't seen in forever are either gone or betray you somehow, so that'll be heartbreaking) OR you go to your 'fate on the world depends on it', 'danger in the wrong hands', 'we gotta stop her' kinda shiz. Piff: Uhmm... what? L: *walking away* C'mon, I don't have a lifetime or any lifeline waiting on your decision. Piff: Wha.... where are you going? L: We just met. I ain't helping you save the world, but as for your family... well... you don't know me... or what I do. *continues walking away dramatically* The two walked and talked for a while until finally resting at an abandoned cave house dwelling-like thing. Piff: Woah, what's this place? L: A cave. Obviously. Piff just stared at him curiously. They hit it off pretty well when they met... a little too well. And now, so quickly, he was helping him. Piff: Why're you helping me anyways? L: What's with the 20 questions game? Piff: *shrugs* We just met. Already you're helping... it was pretty quick considering we literally met an hour ago. L: *shrugs* I don't know, I guess I'm just a helper, you know? A kindred spirit. Piff: *muttering* Coming from a guy who refuses to save the world. L: Anyways, we should rest up for the night here. Piff: We walked 30 minutes... what were you doing all the way out there? Where's your place? L: AGAIN, what's with the 20 questions, dude? Chillax! Piff: Hmm. Fine. L: I'll take first watch! You never know what rude dragons will come and sweep in for our stuff. Plus, you've been on the road for a while, haven't you? Piff: Uhm... ok, sure fine... I guess... *closes his eyes and lies down on the makeshift bed L had made* You know, man, between you and me, this is the first time I've been out in the real world. It's actually pretty tough! A few hours ago, I was fighting fireflies or something. Then, I also met a- L: Yeah yeah. Just... get some rest. Go to sleep. Piff: Ok ok yeesh. ~~ The next day Piff found himself in a medium-sized cage, enough room to walk around. Music was playing around him and all sorts of animals were laughing and partying. Dazed, Piff tried to make out his surroundings until he finally realized... he was no longer in the cave. '' Piff: *eyes widen* Uh- wha- huh...? Oh noo... L, you son of a-! L: HEY HEY! ''L comes walking towards him, a beer in hand. L: Language! No cussing on the Verbo-Boat! Piff: Verbo-boat...? L!? You son of a raccoon woman!!! You tricked me!?!!? L: *facepalms* Dude, seriously? You're way too trusting! Suddenly a dryad walked up to him and laughed and danced. The both chugged their beer and the dryad then walked off. It was a party! L: I mean, it's not entirely your fault. You did say this was your first time out there. I gotta give you credit for surviving a while. If you ever DO get outta here, which I doubt, first rule of thumb: don't be too trusting! *drinks more of his beer* Piff: Is that... beer? A party? What the heck is going on!? L, GOSH DARNDIT, GET ME OUTTA HERE! L: *shrugs shoulders* Sorrryyyyy *fake frowning* No can do! *walks away laughing and parties with the others* Piff slid to the floor, defeated. How the heck was he going to get out of this one...? Part Five Coming soon!Category:Stories